Kiibahina Una Noche
by Ammarou-san
Summary: la mejor forma de vencer la tentacion, es cayendo en ella".. que hara en este tipo de casos nuestra querida pareja! lean... no se arrepentiran... n n lo reconosco que tonto summary, jejeje trato d esforzarme dejen rewieww siiiii? n n
1. Cap 1 Lazos

FanFic

KibaHina: Una Noche

Cap. 1: Lazos

Sabía que nunca debía rendirse ante algún problema, era algo que había aprendido de un ser al cual quería y admiraba mucho, pero era uno de esos de que por más que le des vuelta, no le encuentras una solución, una salida, era como un gran laberinto, de esos en los que a medida que mas avanzas, lo único que consigues es desespérate y perderte aun más!

Así le estaba sucediendo, se encontraba en su habitación, sentada a un costado de su cama, hundida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por que le sucedían aquellas cosas!.. De porque su vida siempre estuvo llena de problemas y de decepciones…

No hallaba respuesta para ninguna de ellas!

Empezó a recordar esa conversación que sostuvo con su padre hace algunos días, en donde este decidía por su vida, sin que ella pudiera reprocharle algo… se sentía débil, insegura, siempre tuvo aquellas percepciones de sí misma….

_-"Tienes que hacerlo, es tu destino, es por el bien tuyo y el de tu familia"-_

-Bien mío?, No, se equivoca- pensaba aquella chica con sus ojos ahogados en lagrimas-

El no sabe cómo me siento, el no sabe que es lo mejor para mí, porque si así fuera no hubiera permitido tal cosa- No dejaba de llorar, seguía acordándose de de aquella conversación, aquellas palabras que la hacían sentirse poca persona, como si no tuviese derecho a tan siquiera decidir si aceptar o no….

_-"Debes casarte con Neji, es una decisión que se ha tomado, toda la División del clan lo ha dictado así, de esta forma asumirás junto a él las riendas de la Familia"_

-No, no quiero, no con él, es mi primo, es mi familia, como puede suceder tal cosa, acaso no es eso pecado?- decía entre sollozos la chica hyuga…- Por qué? N no lo entiendo… y q que pensara él, que pensara neji-neesan so sobre esto?...

No dejaba de cuestionarse … Eran miles de preguntas que se hacía, preguntas a las cuales no encontraba respuesta…

Se sentía inmune, indefensa; necesitaba de alguien…. Alguien que la apoyara en su decisión de no querer casarse…

Escucho pasos; rápidamente se recostó, y cerró sus ojos tratando de engañar al que entrase por esa puerta haciéndole creer que se encontraba dormida…

-*toc, toc*-

Abren al no recibir respuesta; tenía la suficiente confianza como para seguir a su habitación sin permiso de aquella chica…

-Hinata-sama, se encuentra despierta….? Di disculpe si la molesto, pero es que la necesitan…

-Ne neji-neesan- se asombro al verlo allí, el no la miraba, parecía que el tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, eso reflejaban aquellos ojos también blanquecinos, similares a los de aquella chica… ojos que demostraban desconcierto e inconformidad...- neji-neesan, n no no quiero ver n ni hablar con nadie, por favor, me siento a algo indispuesta y y quisiera de descanz…

-Hinata, por que no quieres hablar conmigo, acaso ya hasta te molesta ver o conversar con tu compañero de equipo…

Aquella voz, SI, era aquel chico, era su amigo, al que ella le confiaba sus cosas, con el que ha compartido malos, buenos, dulces y amargos momentos, su compañero de equipo, su…

-Ki kiba-kun, que que haces a aquí?...

-Como que que hago aquí? Hinata esa no es pregunta que debas hacer…! Llevas días sin ir al entrenamiento , shino, kurenai-sensei y yo, estamos muy preocupados, queremos saber qué es lo que te sucede?- le cuestionaba con cierto tono de disgusto en su voz…

-Con permiso- poco a poco se alejaba neji del cuarto de hinata, dejándola a solas con su amigo…

Neji sabía que no había mejor persona que kiba para que la animase, no solo porque era un chico con una espontanea e hiperactiva personalidad, si no también (por que es un recontrarchisupermegapapasito, XD *si o no chicas*, jejeje no mentiras continuemos con la historia XP)… sino también por ser su amigo, y uno muy especial, se sentía como se fortalecían mas y mas aquellos LAZOS a medida que pasaba el tiempo…

Entra Kiba con pasos cortos a la habitación de hinata, con un movimiento lento cierra la puerta… No quería ser interrumpido, deseaba decirle y preguntarle muchas cosas a su amiga…

*oh si, esta iba ser una larga noche, tanto para él como para ella*

Hinata sabia a que venía Kiba, no era sorpresa, tampoco lo culpaba por venir a verla, quería saber del porque de su repentino cambio y mas al no estar asistiendo a sus entrenamientos, pues es muy activa al momento de ir y perfeccionar sus técnicas, siempre ha querido mejorar, para que su padre pudiese al fin reconocerla… y gracias a tal esfuerzo logro su objetivo, pero ella no sabía que parte de ese reconocimiento, era que este le debía asignar un prometido, que tenía que casarse para seguir con las riendas del clan, y para que pudiese así cumplirle a su familia.

Debía ser una buena líder, en todo el sentido de la palabra; ahora ella tenía que velar por su clan, de su bienestar y de que las decisiones que tomase fueran siempre pero siempre las correctas, no se aceptaría un error de su parte… y pues, para que así fuera, tenia alguien que patronalizarle tal papel, y quien más sino que Neji, su primo, aquel que desde un principio había sido de orgullo familiar…

No fue en vano haber sido también entrenado por Hyuga Hiashi, no solo le enseño técnicas ninjas, sino también como ser un buen líder, como saber que decisiones tomar en ciertas situaciones y más si de por medio esta su clan, pues es prioritario para la segunda rama cuidar de la principal…

Hiashi sabía más que nadie que su sobrino quería ser parte del Souke, y así seria tras la unión con su hija mayor, así también estaría seguro de que la próxima generación de su clan seria de gran promesa.

Se sentía pleno y feliz por la decisión que había tomado, como el buen líder que era…. SI, El, él se sentía feliz, pero, y su hija? Nunca pensó en ella , de cómo se sentiría y qué pensaría de tal decisión…

Realmente nunca le importo, siempre había sido frio y distante con ella, a pesar de que había reconocido sus avances y talentos como ninja, no significaba que entre los dos se irían a estrechar LAZOS, de lo que son… LAZOS de padre e hija….

---------------------

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)

---------------------

Silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación…

Kiba a cada pregunta que hacía no recibía respuesta, decidió callarse, pensaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, aunque a él eso poco le importaba, para él, no existía el tiempo cuando estaba con ella…

Aun así se disponía a marcharse, pero sintió que algo se lo impedía, era ella… lo había tomado del brazo…

-No, onegai, kiba-kun, n no me dejes sola, yo yo no quiero que te vayas- era algo tonto lo que estaba diciendo, pues hace algunos momentos no quería hablar ni estar con nadie, quería soledad, era algo que en esos instantes la hacía sentirse por lo menos más tranquila, pero él, Kiba, era alguien distinto, era su más grande amigo, desde chiquita había estado con él, era inevitable evitar su presencia, con el se sentía mucho más tranquila y más segura que al estar sola!!! Realmente apreciaba de gran forma aquella amistad…

Kiba ante esto le responde:

-Po porque estas así? Cuál es la razón?, tengo entendido que desde un buen tiempo no sales de tu cuarto…

-Y yo- dijo con la voz algo entrecortada…

-Me preocupas- le interrumpe kiba-me preocupas mucho hinata, yo sufro mucho al verte así, n no lo puedo soportar… quisiera ayudarte pero no puedo si no me dices que es lo que te está sucediendo!. Tu sabes que…

-Me voy a casar- le interrumpe la chica, con una voz ahogada, como si le hubiera costado mucho decirlas, y así fue… Kiba se dio cuenta de aquello, del dolor que en esos momentos sentía hinata, pero ahora eran más preguntas que le deseaba hacer!!

-Casar?!!! Pero como, cuando, porque, CON QUIEN???!! -pensó para si Kiba, había acaso escuchado mal?-

-Me voy a casar Kiba-kun - no, no había escuchado mal - con n neji-neesan , con mi primo…-


	2. Cap 2 Tu, mi sueño, mi objetivo

FanFic

Kibahina: Una Noche

Cap. 3: Siempre Contigo…

Kiba se dio vuelta, no quería que Ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en el… se sentía algo incomodo, se le hacía imposible no pensar en "aquellas cosas" y mucho mas después de lo ultimo dicho por Hinata…de solo imaginárselo, por todo su cuerpo se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Sentía escalofríos algo intensos y un calor fogoso que desprendía cada rincón de su piel…

Realmente era una nueva sensación para el…

Se preguntaba por qué eran tantas las ganas que tenia de poder estar ahí junto ella… siempre…. con ella….

Le encantaba la idea de saber que podría junto a aquella chica vivir tantas cosas, experiencias únicas, sensaciones nuevas, como la ahora sentida…

Era extraordinario todo, era increíble todo lo que Hinata lograba en el….

La amaba… Si… la amaba… de eso estaba seguro…

Pero no sabía bien si ella también sentía lo mismo, a pesar de que se lo había dicho, no creía mucho, él desde toda su vida a tenido sabencia de que su querida HInata, sentía algo por otro chico, otro que no era el… de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre… es que aquel rubio era realmente un IDIOTA, si lo era… el no darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente… despistado… un increíble y completo despistado…esa es la palabra que mejor lo define….

Siempre confió en que no se diera cuenta, para por lo menos así tener una mini sima oportunidad con la chica heredera del clan hyuga….

-Que que sucede Ki kiba-kun… di dije algo o…- Voltio su rostro…no termino su pregunta…estaba tan confundida la tímida chica, y más ante esa situación, no estaba muy segura del todo, lo único que podía entender, era que aquel chico, su gran amigo de toda la vida, al tenerlo así, de cerca y viviendo con el todo lo que había soñado, la hacía sentirse tan viva, tan única, la hacía sentirse querida, sensación que siempre quiso experimentar….

Realmente estaba confundida, quería saber el por qué de tales sensaciones... es que acaso muy dentro de ella sentía algo por Kiba, y hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta….?

-Hi hinata, yo yo realmente lo siento, pero es que se me ha hace imposible continuar con e esto, a pesar d de que mmi cuerpo me dice algo, mi cocorazon me dice otra cosa muy di distinta, es mejor dejar esto así, es mejor hablarlo en otro momento… - él deseaba que aquel momento que había vivido se completara en otro lugar, asegurándose que nadie llegara a interrumpirlos- veámonos en en el lago que queda a las afueras de la villa, llega por favor… a la medianoche….

Después de lo dicho cambio su salida, dio un gran salto y salió por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata que se encontraba abierta…

-KIBA-KUN!!!- le grita la chica, pero es inútil, ya se ha ido…

No sabe muy bien si ir y asistir a tal "cita", se le hace increíble pensar que va a encontrarse con su amigo, un encuentro algo "prohibido" para ella…

Sin que se percatara, había alguien que se encontraba observando tal situación…

Neji supo todo lo ocurrido, a los pocos momentos de haberse ido Kiba, entra al cuarto de su prima y ahora comprometida….

-Hinata-sama disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero no pude evitar no escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Kiba-san-

Hinata al escuchar esto se sobresalto… un intenso rubor subió al rostro de la chica… además de un temblor no muy característico de ella…

Hizo una reverencia…

-lo lo siento mucho neneji-neesan, no no era mi intención hacerle ver co como- no termino la oración, aun no podía creer que su primo, era ahora su prometido, y mucho menos hacerle ver que ella le había sido de alguna forma "infiel"…

-No se preocupe por eso Hinata-sama, como usted sabrá yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con esta relación, pero le quisiera preguntar, y le pido nuevamente disculpas por mi intromisión pero: va asistir a la cita con Kiba-san?

Le parecía realmente extraño todo lo que estaba pasando…

Su prometido le estaba preguntando si se iba a encontrar con el "otro" de la manera más tranquila y serena en la que se puede expresar una persona….

Era realmente una situación incomoda para ella… aunque a decir verdad después de saber de la boca de el, que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con tal unión sintió un gran alivio en su interior, ahora sí que estaba segura que iba hacer lo posible por no acceder a tal compromiso, y ahora podría decirse que tenía el apoyo de sin más ni menos el otro involucrado en la situación… su prometido, neji….

-Gracias neesan, por tampoco desear lo acordado por todo el clan, y sobre lo de Kiba-kun - estaba ya mas clamada, creía que neji iba a ser un gran revuelo y que iría corriendo a donde su padre a comentarle lo ocurrido, se le erizaba la piel del horror que le daba el pensarlo… sabiendo que cosas le haría pasar a Kiba, por haber "deshonrado" a la querida heredera de su tan preciado clan… realmente era incomodo pensar en todo eso… decidió continuar - pues, el, me dijo que yo, o mejor dicho que el, me…. Me…

-Amaba…- le interrumpió Neji- si Hinata-sama lo sé, recuerde que yo sé todo sobre el tema, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta, va a asistir a aquella cita?...

-Yo, yo creo que es prudente no ir...

-Segura que eso es lo que quiere… no sé si habré escuchado mal, pero usted también le dijo que lo amaba…. Eso la obliga prácticamente a ceder ante lo que él le dice.. Pues él desea su bienestar, y Kiba-san cree que así sería si usted está al lado de él….

Yo le aconsejo que…- no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir, eso sin caber duda armaría un gran escándalo no solo en su clan sino también en toda la aldea, Neji quedaría como el "plantado", pero no le importaba, el también quería libertad, era lo que él siempre ha deseado, y si eso depende de obligar o mentir a alguien lo haría…

…Continúa…

-yo le aconsejo que valla, que se valla con el de la aldea y que nunca regrese…. Hinata-sama si no lo hace, yo si le aseguro que junto a mi no lograra nada de lo que usted siempre ha soñado vivir con un hombre… conmigo vivirá- _**literalmente**_- vivirá un infierno….-

… sabía que no era así, Neji le mintió, a pesar que no la amaba; por todo el tiempo que ha vivido con su prima le ha tomado un gran cariño, Y nunca jamás desearía su mal, eso era antes, antes de no saber la verdad, pero ahora si deseaba lo mejor para el clan, y para ella… no quería que fuera junto a él con el que formara una familia, de todas formas el también quería formar su generación con la persona que el deseara… Hinata no le parecía una joven fea ni nada por el estilo, antes por el contrario le parecía una chica muy atractiva, pero el sabia medir sus parámetros…

Hinata se asusto ante lo ultimo dicho por su primo, pues lo dijo con una actitud y una expresión que daba miedo, creía que el la maltraria, que solo la querría para sus "necesidades" , que la ultrajaría… Realmente un infierno….

Logro convencerla, aunque dejándolo ver ante ella como una mala persona, lo logro…

A él si le importaba lo que ella pensara de él, pero ante las circunstancias, se obligo a actuar de tal forma…

-Lo lo hare, Neji-neesan…

-Bien….

Dicho esto Neji salió del cuarto dejando a una Hinata muy nerviosa y confundida, en parte le agradecía por no haber aceptado tampoco el compromiso de ellos, pero no quería que lo tomara de tal forma, de que al habérsele dado la obligación de su esposo se desquitaría de tal forma con ella…

-No conocía tales cosas de Neji-neesan- pensaba algo alterada Hinata- será mejor recoger mis cosas e irme antes de que venga Hanabi o aun pero mmi Padre…

Rápidamente empaco sus cosas, quería rápidamente irse de allí, a pesar que Kiba no le había dicho que se fueran juntos, solo que se vieran para aclarar las cosas, Hinata de alguna forma sabia que a Él no le iba a desagradar la idea, antes por el contrario se sentiría feliz…. Feliz de que podría estar siempre con ella…

-Se que lo querrá, el me aceptara, el me ha demostrado que me ama sinceramente, me ha demostrado que quiere estar siempre conmigo, y yo también Kiba-kun,

Yo ahora también estaré siempre contigo….

……………………………………………

La verdadera Felicidad La Encontraras En Ti y En Tus Acciones….


	3. Cap 3 Siempre Contigo

FanFic

Kibahina: Una Noche

Cap. 3: Siempre Contigo…

Kiba se dio vuelta, no quería que Ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en el… se sentía algo incomodo, se le hacía imposible no pensar en "aquellas cosas" y mucho mas después de lo ultimo dicho por Hinata…de solo imaginárselo, por todo su cuerpo se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Sentía escalofríos algo intensos y un calor fogoso que desprendía cada rincón de su piel…

Realmente era una nueva sensación para el…

Se preguntaba por qué eran tantas las ganas que tenia de poder estar ahí junto ella… siempre…. con ella….

Le encantaba la idea de saber que podría junto a aquella chica vivir tantas cosas, experiencias únicas, sensaciones nuevas, como la ahora sentida…

Era extraordinario todo, era increíble todo lo que Hinata lograba en el….

La amaba… Si… la amaba… de eso estaba seguro…

Pero no sabía bien si ella también sentía lo mismo, a pesar de que se lo había dicho, no creía mucho, él desde toda su vida a tenido sabencia de que su querida HInata, sentía algo por otro chico, otro que no era el… de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre… es que aquel rubio era realmente un IDIOTA, si lo era… el no darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente… despistado… un increíble y completo despistado…esa es la palabra que mejor lo define….

Siempre confió en que no se diera cuenta, para por lo menos así tener una mini sima oportunidad con la chica heredera del clan hyuga….

-Que que sucede Ki kiba-kun… di dije algo o…- Voltio su rostro…no termino su pregunta…estaba tan confundida la tímida chica, y más ante esa situación, no estaba muy segura del todo, lo único que podía entender, era que aquel chico, su gran amigo de toda la vida, al tenerlo así, de cerca y viviendo con el todo lo que había soñado, la hacía sentirse tan viva, tan única, la hacía sentirse querida, sensación que siempre quiso experimentar….

Realmente estaba confundida, quería saber el por qué de tales sensaciones... es que acaso muy dentro de ella sentía algo por Kiba, y hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta….?

-Hi hinata, yo yo realmente lo siento, pero es que se me ha hace imposible continuar con e esto, a pesar d de que mmi cuerpo me dice algo, mi cocorazon me dice otra cosa muy di distinta, es mejor dejar esto así, es mejor hablarlo en otro momento… - él deseaba que aquel momento que había vivido se completara en otro lugar, asegurándose que nadie llegara a interrumpirlos- veámonos en en el lago que queda a las afueras de la villa, llega por favor… a la medianoche….

Después de lo dicho cambio su salida, dio un gran salto y salió por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata que se encontraba abierta…

-KIBA-KUN!!!- le grita la chica, pero es inútil, ya se ha ido…

No sabe muy bien si ir y asistir a tal "cita", se le hace increíble pensar que va a encontrarse con su amigo, un encuentro algo "prohibido" para ella…

Sin que se percatara, había alguien que se encontraba observando tal situación…

Neji supo todo lo ocurrido, a los pocos momentos de haberse ido Kiba, entra al cuarto de su prima y ahora comprometida….

-Hinata-sama disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero no pude evitar no escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Kiba-san-

Hinata al escuchar esto se sobresalto… un intenso rubor subió al rostro de la chica… además de un temblor no muy característico de ella…

Hizo una reverencia…

-lo lo siento mucho neneji-neesan, no no era mi intención hacerle ver co como- no termino la oración, aun no podía creer que su primo, era ahora su prometido, y mucho menos hacerle ver que ella le había sido de alguna forma "infiel"…

-No se preocupe por eso Hinata-sama, como usted sabrá yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con esta relación, pero le quisiera preguntar, y le pido nuevamente disculpas por mi intromisión pero: va asistir a la cita con Kiba-san?

Le parecía realmente extraño todo lo que estaba pasando…

Su prometido le estaba preguntando si se iba a encontrar con el "otro" de la manera más tranquila y serena en la que se puede expresar una persona….

Era realmente una situación incomoda para ella… aunque a decir verdad después de saber de la boca de el, que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con tal unión sintió un gran alivio en su interior, ahora sí que estaba segura que iba hacer lo posible por no acceder a tal compromiso, y ahora podría decirse que tenía el apoyo de sin más ni menos el otro involucrado en la situación… su prometido, neji….

-Gracias neesan, por tampoco desear lo acordado por todo el clan, y sobre lo de Kiba-kun - estaba ya mas clamada, creía que neji iba a ser un gran revuelo y que iría corriendo a donde su padre a comentarle lo ocurrido, se le erizaba la piel del horror que le daba el pensarlo… sabiendo que cosas le haría pasar a Kiba, por haber "deshonrado" a la querida heredera de su tan preciado clan… realmente era incomodo pensar en todo eso… decidió continuar - pues, el, me dijo que yo, o mejor dicho que el, me…. Me…

-Amaba…- le interrumpió Neji- si Hinata-sama lo sé, recuerde que yo sé todo sobre el tema, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta, va a asistir a aquella cita?...

-Yo, yo creo que es prudente no ir...

-Segura que eso es lo que quiere… no sé si habré escuchado mal, pero usted también le dijo que lo amaba…. Eso la obliga prácticamente a ceder ante lo que él le dice.. Pues él desea su bienestar, y Kiba-san cree que así sería si usted está al lado de él….

Yo le aconsejo que…- no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir, eso sin caber duda armaría un gran escándalo no solo en su clan sino también en toda la aldea, Neji quedaría como el "plantado", pero no le importaba, el también quería libertad, era lo que él siempre ha deseado, y si eso depende de obligar o mentir a alguien lo haría…

…Continúa…

-yo le aconsejo que valla, que se valla con el de la aldea y que nunca regrese…. Hinata-sama si no lo hace, yo si le aseguro que junto a mi no lograra nada de lo que usted siempre ha soñado vivir con un hombre… conmigo vivirá- _**literalmente**_- vivirá un infierno….-

… sabía que no era así, Neji le mintió, a pesar que no la amaba; por todo el tiempo que ha vivido con su prima le ha tomado un gran cariño, Y nunca jamás desearía su mal, eso era antes, antes de no saber la verdad, pero ahora si deseaba lo mejor para el clan, y para ella… no quería que fuera junto a él con el que formara una familia, de todas formas el también quería formar su generación con la persona que el deseara… Hinata no le parecía una joven fea ni nada por el estilo, antes por el contrario le parecía una chica muy atractiva, pero el sabia medir sus parámetros…

Hinata se asusto ante lo ultimo dicho por su primo, pues lo dijo con una actitud y una expresión que daba miedo, creía que el la maltraria, que solo la querría para sus "necesidades" , que la ultrajaría… Realmente un infierno….

Logro convencerla, aunque dejándolo ver ante ella como una mala persona, lo logro…

A él si le importaba lo que ella pensara de él, pero ante las circunstancias, se obligo a actuar de tal forma…

-Lo lo hare, Neji-neesan…

-Bien….

Dicho esto Neji salió del cuarto dejando a una Hinata muy nerviosa y confundida, en parte le agradecía por no haber aceptado tampoco el compromiso de ellos, pero no quería que lo tomara de tal forma, de que al habérsele dado la obligación de su esposo se desquitaría de tal forma con ella…

-No conocía tales cosas de Neji-neesan- pensaba algo alterada Hinata- será mejor recoger mis cosas e irme antes de que venga Hanabi o aun pero mmi Padre…

Rápidamente empaco sus cosas, quería rápidamente irse de allí, a pesar que Kiba no le había dicho que se fueran juntos, solo que se vieran para aclarar las cosas, Hinata de alguna forma sabia que a Él no le iba a desagradar la idea, antes por el contrario se sentiría feliz…. Feliz de que podría estar siempre con ella…

-Se que lo querrá, el me aceptara, el me ha demostrado que me ama sinceramente, me ha demostrado que quiere estar siempre conmigo, y yo también Kiba-kun,

Yo ahora también estaré siempre contigo….

……………………………………………

La verdadera Felicidad La Encontraras En Ti y En Tus Acciones….

Bueno Aquí Kibahina93 dando razón:

Espero q les guste mi historia aquellos q c la están leyendo les agradezco inmensamente su atención a mi FanFic…

Gracias nuevamente!!!!

Cuídense mucho mis amigos…

Y pronto estaré subiendo la conti…

XD…

Ahhhh Porfa dejen rewiews oks!!!

Sayoooo!!!


	4. Cap 4 Respuesta

FanFic

Kibahina: Una Noche

Cap. 4: Respuesta

Rápidamente empaco sus cosas, quería rápidamente irse de allí, a pesar que Kiba no le había dicho que se fueran juntos, solo que se vieran para aclarar las cosas, Hinata de alguna forma sabia que a Él no le iba a desagradar la idea, antes por el contrario se sentiría feliz…. Feliz de que podría estar siempre con ella…

-Se que lo querrá, el me aceptara, el me ha demostrado que me ama sinceramente, me ha demostrado que quiere estar siempre conmigo, y yo también Kiba-kun,

Yo ahora también estaré siempre contigo….

Se disponía a irse estuvo frente a su ventana un buen rato -(obviamente no iba a salir por la puerta, pues debía evitar en lo posible no encontrarse con nadie de su familia, excepto neji que ya sabía de su plan ¬ ¬)...-no dejaba de sentir algo de duda, no sabía exactamente de qué forma iba a reaccionar Kiba al ver que Hinata ya había hecho "planes" con relación a ellos dos…

Se sentía algo tonta por lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que su gran "amigo" creyera que ella era una ilusa o algo así, Hinata tenía algo en claro, Kiba si la amaba, ya se lo había demostrado… pero cavia aun así una pequeña duda…

Trataba en lo posible de no darle tanta vuelta al asunto e irse de una vez, pero nuevamente le invadían aquellos pensamientos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba Kiba algo impaciente llevaba unos quince minutos en la espera de Hinata, el realmente no estaba muy seguro si iba a ir, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que también lo amaba, tenía también sus dudas…

No todo en el amor es color de rosa.

Como todo lo que se halla en el mundo, debe tener sus pesares…

No todo puede ser perfecto…

No todo en las vidas de aquellos chicos se les daría de manera fácil …. Su felicidad…

…………………………

Ya había comenzado a desesperarse, la ha estado esperando por durante dos horas….

No sabía si ir a la casa de Hinata o esperarla por otro rato mas o irse y dejar las cosas así, resignarse, no buscarla más y dejarla a ella y a su querido "prometido" en paz….

Se decidió por lo segundo, la iba a esperar toda la noche si era necesario no dejaría pasar tal oportunidad…

Escucho un ruido, de inmediato creyó que era Hinata, -después de todo si vino- pensó…al darse vuelta vio aquellos ojos blancos, que lo miraban con algo de tristeza en ellos…

-Ne Neji!!!!- no podía creer que no era Hinata la que había ido a su cita, si no aquel, su primo….- Neji que haces aquí!!- le dijo con un tono de tristeza pero a la vez con un gran disgusto que neji pudo percibir…

-lo siento Kiba-san pero Hinata-sama no vendrá, ella me pidió que viniera hasta aquí y le diera esto- neji extendió su brazo, en su mano tenía una hoja, al parecer era una carta o algo así….sin duda eso tenía que ser…

Kiba se sentía impotente, como que Hinata no iba a venir?. Después de lo que este le había dicho, después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, después de …. Después de haberle dado aquel beso…. Era algo realmente confuso, estaba muy triste….

Lo único que pudo hacer ante esto fue bajar su rostro, pudieron verse lágrimas recorrerlo, tenía las manos empuñadas….

Era demasiada la rabia que sentía, no solo con el por haberse hecho ideas estúpidas….

Si no también por aquella chica, por haberlo ilusionado de tal forma y después matarlo de tal forma, pues eso había hecho Hinata, lo había matado; pueda que su cuerpo aun tuviera sus movimientos normales, pero sabía que no seria, después de esta desilusión, el mismo… seria literalmente, un muerto en vida….

Sentía como su corazón se desprendía pedazo por pedazo, era un sentimiento increíblemente doloroso…

-Kiba-san lo siento mucho, pero Hinata-sama solo me dijo que le entregara esto, le pido por favor que coja la carta y así usted podrá entender cuál fue su raz….-

-CALLATE!!!!!!- le dijo iba con todo su rostro mojado en lagrimas- Cállate!! O te juro que te mato, TUU!! Desgraciado malnacido…Tú eres aquel que se robara a mi Hinata. Por tu culpa no podre estar con ella-…

Neji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

Si Kiba supiera que neji había, por decirlo de esta forma, obligado prácticamente a hinata a que asistiera a tal encuentro, hasta el no comprendía por qué ella había actuado de tal forma, pero eso era algo que ya no podía redimirse…

-yo, yo le dije a Hinata-sama que viniera aquí con usted, no entiendo cual fue el motivo de su decisión…. Es algo que ni yo, que llevo toda mi vida viviendo con ella, puedo entender. Pero por favor le pido que no me señale de esa forma, yo al igual que ella no puedo hacer nada, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta unión pero como es algo que el consejo del clan decidió, debo al igual que ella respetarlo…

Creí que era buena idea lo de que ella se fuera con usted, pues de esta forma quedaría yo libre también de esa situación…

-…….- Kiba no sabía bien si creerle, pero en parte neji tenía razón, que podía hacer el, un simple miembro del bouke, con una decisión tomada por uno de los consejos más sabios de toda la aldea….

-solo, solo espero que, que Hinata nunca, pero nuca sufra…. Si me llego a enterar de algo malo que tu le hiciste …. TE MATO!!!....- esto último lo dijo acumulando la tanta ira e impotencia que tenia….

Era injusto que neji tuviera que aguantarse todo esto… él no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía por qué estar aguantando esta situación…

Neji aun tenía aquella carta en su poder…. La dejo a un lado de Kiba y dispuso a irse….

Quedo allí Kiba, solo…

Solo él y su gran dolor….

Jamás creyó que enamorarse de tal forma fuera su peor castigo…

Ni los más duros entrenamientos que tuvo, ni las más duras misiones, ni las más complicadas peleas en donde arriesgaba su vida en cada una de ellas, se sintió tan al borde del desespero, ni tan al borde de la muerte… pues creía que iba a morir en ese instante…

Sentía una sensación horrible en su garganta, como si le estuviese recorriendo un muy mortal veneno…

No quería llorar mas, pero era imposible retener aquella sensación…

Necesitaba de alguna forma desahogarse.

………………

Estaba ya amaneciendo y aun se encontraba aquel chico al lado de aquel hermoso lago que con los primeros rayos del sol resaltaban aquellas claras aguas cristalinas.. Era realmente un efecto totalmente hermoso…

-Kiba-kun?!!!

Como?

Aquella voz….?!

Acaso….?!!

Kiba se sobresalto… creyó que estaba soñando, se giro y no vio nada…

Se sintió más estúpido que nadie….

-Kiba-kun!-

Nuevamente… pero cómo???

Al darse otra vez vuelta la vio…

Estaba allí…

Era algo realmente asombroso…

Como era capaz de ir hasta allí después de lo sucedido anoche…

Después de haberlo dejado plantado?

-Kiba-kun al parecer si leíste mi carta….- esto se lo decía con una sonrisa extremadamente hermosa….

Aquel lago iluminado por el sol, no se comparaba con la belleza y brillo que desprendía Hinata….

-tu tu ca carta!!!???-

Claroooooo!! La carta, se le había olvidado….

Estuvo toda la noche lamentándose de todo lo sucedido, que ni hasta se pudo dar cuenta del momento en que se quedo dormido…

Y aunque ayer había sido la peor noche de su vida y todo por culpa de la ahora que se encontraba a escasos pies suyos…. No sabía exactamente el porqué… pero se sentía …FELIZ!

El tan solo verla, ahí, esbozando esa sonrisa, y para él…

Era algo que no desearía cambiar por nada, ni por el título de hokage…

Ni por el titulo de un sr feudal…

Ni por el mundo entero…

Pues el ya tenía su mundo….

Hinata…

El amor, contigo juega de una manera sucia, por eso debes jugarle también de esa forma….

…………

Bueno mis amigos, quise hacer sufrir un poquitín a los personajes pues me paso una que!!! Huiche!!!

Lo odio!!! Jejeje (esto es cosas de chicas ¬///¬)

Sé que Mi querido Kiba-sama no tiene la culpa de mis problemas….jjiji pero bueno…. Lo voy a recompensar…

NO merece sufrir tanto….

Kiba: Excelente ( estilo manos sr berns y mirada pervertida)

Hinata: ………. ( O/////////////////////////////////o)…creo que lo rojo no le cabe en el rostro….

Ay, nuestra querida Hinata no cambia….

Dejen comments pls!!!

Los quiero por todo el apoyo que me dan… ya de pronto solo haga dos caps mas del fic y el final llegara… n_n

_Pr_óximo cap.: La carta…. Ahí q explicar bn este asunto de la carta y porque neji no sabía bien lo que Hinata estaba haciendo….

Esto y muchísimo más en la conti…

Sayoo!!!


	5. Cap 5 La Carta

FanFic

Kibahina: Una Noche

Cap. 5: La Carta

A pesar de haberlo dejado toda esa noche esperando, no le importaba en absoluto; a pesar de que esa había sido la peor noche de su vida y todo por culpa de la que ahora se encontraba a escasos pies suyos, no le importaba…. No sabía exactamente el porqué… pero se sentía…FELIZ!

El tan solo verla, ahí, esbozando esa sonrisa, y para él…

Era algo que no desearía cambiar por nada, ni por el título de hokage…

Ni por el titulo de un sr feudal…

Ni por el mundo entero…

Pues el ya tenía su mundo….

Hinata…

-Hi Hinata, se supone que tu, tu y yo, que entre nosotros ya nada iba a….-

-Kiba-kun- le interrumpe-al parecer no has leído mi carta.

En ella te explicaba el por qué de mi ausencia, aunque a decir verdad Neji-neesan te debió dejar algo confundido, pues él tampoco sabía bien de lo que contenía esa carta.

Y pues bueno, supongo que te debo una explicación-.

-Anoche cuando venía a verme contigo, decidí que antes debía solucionar algunas cuestiones con respecto a mí, y pues a mi clan…

No puedo contarte muy bien sobre esto, ni mi primo sabe muy bien de este tema, pero por favor te pido que no…. que no me vallas a juzgar por esto, además por haberte dejado esperando aquí toda la noche… así que…- A decir verdad Kiba estaba mucho mas confundido que antes, ahora tenía muchísimas más dudas sobre Hinata, y su vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, hacia lo posible por tratar de no importarle que lo haya dejado esperando, y también por esas otras cosas que ella no podía contarle-

-así que… veras Kiba-kun… yo lo estuve pensando muy bien… y pues yo… yo si quisiera estar contigo… por favor... no me rechaces-

Rechazarla?...

Nunca haría tal cosa, aquella chica significaba mucho para él, como ser, como persona, como hombre… de esta manera el jamás sería capaz de no aceptarla…

-Hinata, a pesar de todo lo que me estás diciendo, sobre aquello que no me puedes decir, yo solo tengo que decirte que - acercándosele un poco más, tomándole de su barbilla y sonriéndole de una forma tan cálida y tan propia de él le dice:

TE AMO, y no me importa nada, solo deseo poder estar contigo, y yo soy el que te pido a ti que … por favor… no me rechaces…

Dicho esto último, se fueron acercándose poco a poco y en aquellos segundos en los que estuvieron unidos gracias a sus labios fueron sintiendo el deseo que sentía uno por el otro, era una pasión que ardía…

Disfrutaban, se aventuraban, se arriesgaban , sentían, pensaban, Vivian el uno para el otro y desde aquel momento serian un lazo estrecho en un futuro incierto, lleno de magia y hermosos sueños, sueños que se volverían realidad…

Después de aquel beso, podían sentir que no se habían equivocado…

Era tanta la magia que rodeaba aquel momento, esperanzado en que todo fuera real, que no supieron cómo, pero nuevamente estaban demostrándose el uno al otro que lo que sentían era realmente verdadero…

Era irónico creer que después de solo un día, pudo Hinata despertar aquel sentimiento que al parecer estaba guardado en lo profundo de su corazón y ahora podía sin miedo alguno demostrar lo mucho que deseaba querer y ser querida.

Kiba por el contrario, aun creía que era una ilusión, una hermosa y perfecta ilusión de la que no quería despertar ni mucho menos perder.

-Hinata, por favor dime, dime que esto es real y que jamás te alejaras de mi… que estarás siempre conmigo y para mi-

-TE AMO, por favor no dudes de ello, te amo lo suficiente como para morir y renacer solo por ti…- le responde la chica….

Le sonrió, y le abrazo fuertemente… Hinata se dio cuenta que realmente si lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y nunca se había dado cuenta de aquello… era todo lo que tenía en esos momentos… estaba dispuesta a dar mucho por él y por su futuro con El…

Después de aclarado todo, se encontraban corriendo, alejándose de su aldea, estaban dispuestos a dejar todo por el otro…

Era una sensación hermosa y esperaban que jamás, que nunca se acabara…

* * *

Llegando la noche estaban descansando recostados en un árbol, Kiba abrazando a Hinata, rodeados de una cálida luz…

El deseaba preguntarle muchísimas cosas, pero no quería arruinar aquel momento…

Ella quería saber desde que momento le sucedía tal cosa a el, de sus sentimientos y porque ella?

Eran cuestiones que no serian expuestas….

Pasaban los días y los dos chicos adaptados a su nueva vida creían que era el momento de estabilizar aquella relación algo desconcertante…

Decidieron quedarse en una pequeña y humilde aldea, algo cerca al país de la Roca…

Comenzaban a adaptarse a su nueva vida…

Hinata como la mayoría de las chicas siempre habían deseado formar una familia de manera autónoma, y pues a pesar de que ella lo había logrado, no lo quería de esa forma…

No le gustaba estar huyendo de su pueblo… de su familia.. De todo lo que fue y lo que la rodeo por mucho tiempo.

Estaba muy augusta con Kiba, aun así se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera decidido quedarse….

Kiba desde hacía un par de días había notado una actitud algo distante por parte de Hinata. Le preocupaba y mucho creer que ella se estaba aburriendo de su situación con él y de vida junto a él….

La chica hyuga nunca quiso que Kiba se diera cuenta de su actual estado, hasta ella no quería ni querer saber porque de tal actitud… pero era imposible negarse a su propia conciencia

Quizás deseaba tener algo más..

Quizás quería tener una familia…

Sabía que era apresurado y le daba algo de vergüenza hablarle de tales "cosas" a Kiba, pero era algo que en algún momento de su vida debía llegar y experimentar…

A pasar los días el chico Inuzuka pudo percibir algo y era que Hinata le observaba mucho…

Su mirada era distinta, era algo confusa para el… pero a decir verdad le gustaba…

………………………….

Se encontraba Hinata en la cocina, preparando algo de comer; eran alrededor de la 7:30 pm… y de repente a su mente vino aquella imagen de Kiba con el torso desnudo y algunas gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo… una imagen realmente lujuriosa….

…………………………..

Flashback

Estaba Kiba en el cuarto principal acabado de salir de la ducha, cuando siente a su querida compañera entrar…

-Kiba-kun te está buscando el Sr Hiroshima, pregunta si vas a poder ir hoy…

No pudo continuar…

Vio a Kiba casi desnudo a no ser por la toalla que lo rodeaba..

Al ver como lentamente le escurrían pequeñísimas gotas de lo que se suponía era agua por su perfecto y bien formado torso, sintió como todo su cuerpo se lleno de un rubor muy intenso, solo pudo voltear y salir casi corriendo de allí…

Fue una situación bien incomoda para ella, pero muy gratificante para Kiba….

El al ver esto no pudo contener la risa, y una cara de malicia se le dibujo en su rostro… ( XD pueden imaginarse eso, hasta yo me sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo hehehehe, chicas cada una colóquele su grado de pervención ¬ . ¬ O.O)

Fin flashback

………………………….

Se ruborizaba de tan solo recordarlo, y sentía un calor tormentoso llenarla..

-pe pero porque me siento así, desde aquella vez solo me quedo como una tonta mirándolo, ahhh Kami-sama ayudame-

…..

Estaban los dos sentados en la mesa comiendo, los rodeaba un silencio algo incomodo…

Hinata solo deseaba decirle todo lo que últimamente le estaba provocando…

Y él quería saber por qué tal cambio en su actitud…

Hasta que decidió preguntarle…

-Hinata… puedo decirte algo?

-cla claro Kiba-kun que sucede?...

-bueno, primero por quingentésima vez no me llames Kiba-kun, creo que deberíamos dejar esas formalidades okay!

Y pues segundo he visto que últimamente estas como que algo cambiada…

Y me refiero a la forma en que te comportas conmigo, siento que estas más alejada, como si yo te intimidara o algo así, entonces pues te pregunto qué es lo que sucede?

Kiba en su interior sabía que no era nada malo, solo quería ver la reacción de Hinata y quería comprobar si era "eso" lo que la tenía tan inquieta… pues después de tanto pensar dedujo que todo aquello empezó luego de lo ocurrido aquella vez en el cuarto, pues era imposible no darse cuenta que eran nuevas las sensaciones que llenaban a la chica, y quería comprobar si eran las mismas sensaciones que él creía estar despertando en ella.

* * *

El chocolate, adicción de algunos…

La lujuria, pecado de todos…


	6. Cap 6 Deseos

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (OJALA Y FUERA ASI T.T) SON DEL MAESTRO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

**HE AQUÍ EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y POR FA DEJEN REWIEWS, ESTEN SEGUROS QUE RECIBIRAN RESPUESTA….**

FanFic

KibaHina: Una Noche

Cap. 6: Deseos

-Hinata… puedo decirte algo?

-Cla claro Kiba-kun que sucede?...

-Bueno, primero por quingentésima vez no me llames Kiba-kun, creo que deberíamos dejar esas formalidades okay!

Y pues segundo he visto que últimamente estas como que algo cambiada…

Y me refiero a la forma en que te comportas conmigo, siento que estas más alejada, como si yo te intimidara o algo así, entonces pues te pregunto qué es lo que sucede?

Kiba en su interior sabía que no era nada malo, solo quería ver la reacción de Hinata y quería comprobar si era "eso" lo que la tenía tan inquieta… pues después de tanto pensar dedujo que todo aquello empezó luego de lo ocurrido aquella vez en el cuarto, pues era imposible no darse cuenta que eran nuevas las sensaciones que llenaban a la chica, y quería comprobar si eran las mismas sensaciones que él creía estar despertando en ella.

…………………………..

Silencio, era lo único que se percibía después de la pregunta hecha por Kiba.

Hinata no podía ni mirarle a los ojos, los nervios se apoderaron de su ser, realmente se sentía muy incómoda, la situación en la que se hallaba la inquieto, de tal forma que en lo único que pensaba era en parase de su lugar y salir de allí lo antes posible. Y así sucedió, corriendo huyo de Kiba y su pregunta.

Sin embargo a donde fuera Hinata aquel chico llegaría, pera ella no fue secreto que era ese día o ese día cuando por fin liberaría aquella opresión que desde aquel incidente la comenzó a rodear, así que se dirigió al lugar en donde debería ocurrir ese momento…

A sus 19 años no podía controlar sus deseos, nadie más que ella sabía que era el momento de renovar sus sensaciones dándole paso a una nueva experiencia.

…………………………..

Kiba, después de la reacción de Hinata quedo muy preocupado, no quiso irla a buscar, él sabía que aquella chica, ahora SU chica, necesitaba su propio espacio, a pesar de esa inquietud que le invadía, no quería incomodarla más, así que de esa manera, después de un largo tiempo solo en el comedor, se dirigió a su cuarto, decide que es momento de enfrentar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, él sabía que Hinata se encontraba allí y ya solo Dios sabría qué sucedería después.

Encontró a Hinata junto a la ventana de la habitación observando desde ese punto las bellezas que rodeaban su hogar; aquel jardín impetuoso y los árboles frondosos que le daban comienzo al bosque que rodeaba la casa, todo esto realmente llenaban su humilde morada de una paz tan propia como la de que despedía su compañera.

Kiba solo se quedó quieto en la puerta , inmerso a lo que sucediera. No deseaba en lo más mínimo molestarla, se veía tan pasiva y tan tranquila que dio media vuelta para dirigirse al sofá ubicado en la pequeña pero acogedora sala de su ahora hogar.

Sin embargo algo le detuvo, Si, era Ella; abrazándolo fuerte por la espalda, le dice muy tiernamente que lo disculpara pero que no esperaba ese interrogante. A pesar de que ella sabía de su cambio, no creyó que Kiba se diera cuenta de ello.

El chico de igual forma dio un : "lo siento", él por haberla incomodado por lo dicho. Aun así la joven de ojos color de luna, llegando a su frente le dice:

-Kiba-kun….etto…. digo… Kiba … no te disculpes, es m-muy comprensible tu d-duda, y-yo más que n-nadie se de mi cambio y e-estoy d-dispuesta a hablar de ello c-contigo.

Los dos jóvenes ninjas se dirigen al borde de la cama, para poder hablar con más comodidad:

-Kiba, en las u-últimas dos semanas h-he sentido la n-necesidad… no s-sabría cómo d-decírtelo - se detuvo un instante, no obstante decide continuar, ella no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de expresarle todo lo que sentía - q-quisiera que t-tu y yo…b-bueno - baja la mirada, pero el chico le toma del mentón y le da un muy cálido y corto beso.

Le dice:

-Hinata, quieres dar "ese" paso conmigo-

Ella algo desconcertada se sobresalta, pero ya ambos sabían que sí, que era eso lo que quería decir la chica.

…………………………..

Mirándole de una manera muy tierna pero algo lujuriosa, dándole un beso muy apasionado, ambos caen en la cama, Él sobre Ella.

Susurrándole, la Hyuga le contesta:

-Quiero ser tuya Kiba, y quiero también que seas mío.

Ante estas últimas palabras, el chico Inuzuka muy lentamente y con una ternura pasible le comienza a besar, primero en sus labios, luego baja por su cuello dejando un fina marca de esos besos… con sus manos poco a poco la va despojando de aquel vestido veish que la hacía ver tan "deseosa"….

Kiba torpemente logra quitarle esa primera prenda, Hinata percibía los nervios que rodeaban al chico…. Estaba algo inquieta y su cuerpo respondía con un leve temblor a cada suave toque que recibía del Inuzuka… cosa que lo volvía loco. Así que Hinata decidió no quedarse atrás,

Ya la chica en ropa interior, decide cambiar de lugar con él, dejándolo ahora debajo de ella.

Era el turno para la Hyuga…

Comienza a besarle sus rojas mejillas deslizándose por su largo cuello, aumentando el calor de Kiba, era muy pero muy intenso lo que estaba sintiendo, era nuevo tanto para el como ella.

Comienza a quitarle muy suavemente la camisa, él le ayuda un poco arrebatándose el pantalón, la chica sin duda le gano en torpeza….

Ya los dos en ropa interior, Kiba nuevamente se posa sobre ella, comienza a besarle de manera estruendosa, haciendo vibrar cada rincón del cuerpo perfecto de la Hyuga…

Ya después de un rato actuando de la misma forma, supusieron que era el momento justo de avanzar.

Kiba se despoja de su última prenda, Hinata no se atreve a mirar, aun así, se levanta un poco para permitirle al chico quitarle su escote, comienza muy lentamente a besar ese lugar, haciendo dar pujos a la joven,…., respondía a aquella sensación arqueando su cuerpo…

El Inuzuka creyendo que iba a explotar, desesperadamente le arrebata su ultimo harapo…

Lentamente le separa las piernas, se acomoda un poco, tratando de que su cuerpo no callera sobre el de ella, se recuesta, llega a sus oídos diciendo:

-Llegare hasta donde tú me lo permitas- era imposible ante el insaciable deseo que sentían que pudieran ambos detenerse, los dos sabían que eran palabras vacías, él no se detendría, y ella no lo dejaría hacerlo.

Se dan un muy largo beso y poco a poco entra en ella…empieza el vaivén, Hinata siente algo muy mordaz en su interior, le duele, no lo puede negar, pero a los segundos, el dolor se convierte en placer, y uno muy fogoso…

Poco a poco aquel movimiento toma velocidad, ella daba pequeños gemidos, el deseo que los invadía era enorme, la lujuria se apodero de ellos, no habían palabras que describieran esa nueva sensación… solo…..era..... su deseo… hecho realidad…haciendo vibrar todo a su alrededor…

Lo que queda detrás de nosotros, y lo que queda delante, es poca cosa comparada con lo que queda entre nosotros.

Aquella habitación la rodeaba un calor, uno muy gratificante, que llevaba a ambos cuerpos a continuar y no a detenerse…

El amor es símbolo de la eternidad. Elimina todo sentido del tiempo, destruye todo recuerdo del principio, y anula todo temor de un final.

Sin duda….

Esa noche fue de ellos…

Esa noche lograrían un cambio en sus vidas…

Esa noche fueron un solo ser…

Esa noche se demostraron lo mucho que se querían…

………………………….

El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen.... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren.... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno - (Henry Van Dyke)

**ESTAS FRASES QUE COLOCO AL FINAL DE MIS ESCRITOS ES COMO UNA MANERA DE DECIR EN SI LO QUE TRATA CADA CAPITULO, LAS DE LOS 5 PRIMEROS SON MIAS, ESTA ULTIMA NO, JEJEJE, (bueno tenía que hacer la aclaración)**

**CONTINUO:-----]**

**RECIBO TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS, n_n…**

**ESPERO QUE NO LOS HALLA DESEPCIONADO…**

**NO SOY BUENA DESCRIBIENDO ESTE TIPO DE SITUACIONES, TUBE QUE RECURRIR A OTROS ESCRITOS PARA TENER UNA BASE Y UNA IDEA CLARA DE LO QUE ES TAL ENCUENTRO… ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE, BUENO, NO TENGO MUCHA EXPERIENCIA….**

**AGRADESCO LA LEIDA… JEJEJE**

**CUIDENSE AMIGOS!!! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! XD**


End file.
